IBU
by Zahid Akbar
Summary: Arti seorang Layla Heartfilia bagi Lucy Heartfilia. Dipersembahkan untuk ibuku tercinta yang tak pernah lelah dalam mendidik anaknya. Warning: Islamic content


IBU

Discaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima

Song 'Ibu' belongs to Sakha

Warning: Typo bertebaran, gaya penulisan hancur, Islamic content

Assalaamu'alaikum. Salam sejahtera bagi kita semua. Maaf jika fic ini masih banyak salah, maklum newbie.Fic ini dipersembahkan buat Ibuku tercinta, sekaligus dalam rangka merayakan hari Ibu. Happy reading _

 **Sebening tetesan embun pagi**

 **Secerah sinarnya mentari**

 **Bila kutatap wajahmu Ibu**

 **Ada kehangatan di dalam hatiku**

"Huaa... Hiks... Hiks... Mamaa..!!" seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun berlari kecil menuju gerbang taman kanak-kanak Magnolia. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua manik coklat besarnya membasahi kedua pipi chubby miliknya. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh debu, seragam dan jilbab putihnya tak bisa disebut rapi lagi. Bahkan, beberapa jumput rambut pirangnya mencuat keluar dari bagian depan jilbab tersebut.

Langkah kaki sang anak terhenti di hadapan sesosok wanita dengan pakaian tertutup berwarna biru muda dilengkapi dengan kerudung besar berwarna senada. Spontan saja anak kecil tadi memeluk sosok didepannya erat. Yang dipeluk mengangkat anak kecil bermata coklat ini, mensejajarkannya di depan dada, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, serta menyenandungkan nada-nada lembut nan menenangkan.

Matahari musim panas sudah mulai terik walau waktu masih menunjukan pukul sepuluh pagi. Takut si anak kepanasan wanita ini melangkah dengan pelan mendekati sebatang pohon rimbun demi berteduh sejenak dari sengatan panas sang raja siang. Panas teratasi, namun rasa gerah tetap saja mendominasi. Apalagi jika memakai pakaian tertutup seperti itu. Bulir-bulir peluh mulai terlihat di paras cantik sang wanita. Tapi, hal itu tak membuat ia menghentikan kegiatannya menghentikan isakan dan tangisan si anak.

Beberapa saat kemudian, anak berambut pirang itu berhenti terisak. Ia mendongakan kepalanya menatap orang yang ia peluk. Si wanita hanya tersenyum lembut seraya berusaha membersihkan sisa air mata yang menggenang di pipi dan (maaf_) bekas lelehan ingus yang keluar dari hidung sang anak. "Ada apa Lucy? Kenapa kamu menangis?"

Anak bernama Lucy itu menampakan wajah cemberutnya yang membuatnya tampak menggemaskan "Si Natsu, ma. Dia mendorongku sampai jatuh saat bermain tadi"

Suara tawa tertahan keluar dari Ibunya Lucy "Kok bisa kalian bermain sampai dia mendorongmu?" Kedua manik indah coklatnya menatap sang anak dengan penuh kelembutan "Jangan-jangan kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Mengingat alasan kenapa ia dan anak dengan surai merah jambu bernama Natsu itu membuat kekesalan Lucy kecil padanya semakin bertambah "dia bilang aku jelek, lemah, dan cengeng ma. Padahal ia kan sama. Sudah jelek, cengeng lagi. Apalagi rambut pinknya itu!"

Kebetulan, orang yang dibicarakan datang. Natsu berjalan keluar berdampingan dengan Ibunya, Aya Dragneel. Bukan dengan berpegangan tangan. Melainkan Ibu anak bermata onyx itu menjewer telinganya "Aduh... aduh... sakit bu"

Suara protes sang anak tetap tidak membuat Aya mengurangi tenaganya. Ibu dua anak yang tengah memakai pakaian tertutup two tone magenta dan putih juga jilbab berwarna dusty pink itu mendekati pasangan Ibu dan anak yang sedang berteduh di bawah pohon.

"Alhamdulillah mereka belum pulang" Ia beralih menatap horror sang anak "Nah, Natsu kau harus minta pada Lucy dan Ibunya ya"

"Eh" Natsu kembali melayangkan protes. "Aku tid_"

"Kau apa...??!!"

Susah payah Natsu meneguk ludahnya "A-Aye"

Lucy yang melihat sumber kekesalannya mendekat memalingkan wajahnya. Ia masih belum mau memaafkan Natsu begitu saja. Melihat ekspresi anak berkulit putih itu membuat sebuah ide terlintas di benak Ibunya Lucy. Cara menegur si anak dengan halus "Lucy, mau mendengarkan cerita tidak?"

Suara lembut itu membuat ia menatap sang Ibu kembali "cerita apa ma?"

Kembali suara tawa tertahan terlontar dari bibir sang Ibu "Jadi begini ceritanya. Dulu Rasulullah, Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, bertetangga dengan orang Yahudi. Nah, orang yahudi itu selalu meletakan kotoran dan sampah di depan pintu rumah Rasulullah, Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, setiap hari"

Lucy spontan berkata "wah, orang itu jahat sekali ma"

Natsu yang berdiri di dekat mereka pun tertarik mendengarnya "lanjutkan, bi"

Tersenyum mendengar perkataan teman si anak, Ibunya Lucy meneruskan ceritanya "Perbuatan orang itu tidak membuat Rasulullah,Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam,marah. Beliau hanya membersihkan sampah dan kotoran itu lalu membuangnya pada tempatnya"

"Orang Yahudi itu terus dan terus berbuat seperti itu setiap hari. Sampai suatu ketika, Rasulullah, Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, tidak mendapati kotoran di depan rumahnya. Beliau heran mengapa orang Yahudi ini tidak meletakan kotoran di depan rumahnya. Beliau bertanya kepada tetangga-tetangganya yang lain 'ada apa dengan si Fulan? Apakah ia sakit? Meninggal? Atau sedang bepergian?' Salah satu menjawab 'wahai Rasulullah, ia sedang sakit'" Ibunya Lucy menghela napas sejenak "Kalian berdua tahu apa yang dilakukan Rasulullah, Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, saat mendengar orang Yahudi itu sakit?"

Kedua anak beda gender itu saling menoleh dan saling menggelengkan kepala.

Aya yang tak jauh dari situ tersenyum 'padahal mereka berdua tadi bermusuhan. Hanya mendengar cerita saja mereka baikan lagi. Kau memang hebat, Layla'

Ibunya Lucy yang bernama Layla itu menjawab "Beliau menjenguk orang Yahudi itu"

"HAAH?!" Natsu dan Lucy terkejut. "Kok bisa ma/bi?!"

Lagi-lagi kekehan geli yang keluar dari bibir Layla "orang yahudi itu pun kaget lalu bertanya 'wahai Rasulullah, kenapa engkau menjenguk diriku?' Rasulullah, Shallahu 'alaihi wa sallam, menjawab 'aku datang untuk menjengukmu, wahai saudaraku, karena aku mendengar engkau jatuh sakit'"

"Mendengar perkataan Nabi membuat orang itu terharu dan menitikan air matanya 'wahai Rasulullah, selama ini tidak ada yang pernah peduli padaku meskipun aku sakit. Dan meskipun telah kusakiti engkau tetap datang menjengukku'. Akhirnya, orang itu bersaksi di hadapan Rasulullah dan masuk Islam" Ibu satu anak itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

Natsu dan Lucy terdiam setelah mendengar cerita tersebut.

"Rasulullah yang disakiti, dicaci maki, dan dihina berkali-kali bisa memaafkan orang lain. Kalian mau tidak mencontoh sifat beliau, Lucy, Natsu?" Layla menatap kedua anak berbeda gender itu sambil mengulas sebuah senyuman lembut.

Melihat senyuman itu membuat Natsu dan Lucy merasakan kehangatan, rasa tentram, dan damai mengisi ruang di hati mereka. Tak ada lagi rasa marah, tak ada lagi rasa kesal, tak ada lagi rasa benci.

Perlahan Layla merapikan jilbab dan baju sang anak lalu menurunkannya ke tanah. Kedua anak itu mendekat dan saling bertatapan.

"Natsu/Luce..." mereka berdua tersentak kaget.

Si anak berambut pink cepat-cepat berkata "a-aku minta maaf, Luce. A-aku menyesal telah mendorongmu" wajahnya merona tipis saat mengucapkannya.

Lucy menyunggingan senyuman manis "tak masalah, Natsu. Aku juga minta maaf karena sudah mengejekmu"

Ibu masing-masing anak lega karena mereka berdua sudah berbaikan. Aya menghampiri temannya semasa kuliah itu "kau hebat, Layla"

Paham dengan maksud pujian istri dari Tetsuya itu, Ibunya Lucy hanya bisa tersenyum "Alhamdulillah, kalau bisa dengan cara halus kenapa tidak? Ya 'kan Aya?"

Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, kedua pasangan ibu dan anak itu pamit menuju kediaman masing-masing.

 **Air wudhu selalu membasahimu**

 **Ayat suci selalu dikumandangkan**

 **Suara lembut penuh keluh dan kesah**

 **Berdoa untuk putra putrinya**

Jam menunjukan pukul tiga pagi. Bulan purnama bersinar terang menerangi gelapnya malam. Angin berembus kencang, membuat orang enggan untuk meninggalkan tempat tidur dan memilih untuk merapatkan selimut demi mengusir hawa dingin.

Lucy yang berumur lima belas tahun terbangun dari bunga tidurnya gara-gara tak tahan ingin buang air kecil serta rasa haus yang mendera. Disibaknya selimut biru muda bergambar Plue, si boneka salju, dan dengan terbirit-birit ia berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Setelah menuntaskan hajatnya di kamar kecil, gadis berambut pirang itu pergi menuju dapur. Memanaskan air sejenak dalam ketel, lalu mencampurkannya dengan air dingin di gelas, ia meminum air hangat itu secara cepat.

Rasa haus telah teratasi, karena masih terlalu pagi Lucy memutuskan untuk tidur dulu, sebelum Ibunya membangunkannya untuk solat subuh nanti.

Dalam hati gadis bermata coklat itu menggerutu Ibu itu selalu menyuruh ini, menyuruh itu. Bilang ini tidak boleh itu tidak boleh. Huh! Aku kan sudah dewasa. Sudah tahu mana yang baik dan tidak. Ibu tidak berhak mengaturku lagi begitu juga dengan Ayah

Menginjak SMP Lucy bergaul dengan anak-anak populer di sekolah. Setelah bel pertanda pelajaran berakhir, mereka tidak langsung pulang dulu ke rumah. Melainkan pergi ke mall untuk shopping, makan, karaoke, dan lain-lainnya.

Awalnya Lucy risih melakukannya. Lama-lama ia terbiasa. Pernah gadis berambut pirang itu sampai pulang melewati jam makan malam. Imbasnya ayahnya, Jude Heartfilia, berang akan tingkah lakunya. Jude sampai memotong uang sakunya dan itu membuat Lucy kesal setengah mati.

Ia mencoba membela dirinya sendiri jika nilainya di sekolah tak pernah turun. Ya, jika dibandingkan dengan masa sekolah dasar dimana ia selalu berada di peringkat tiga teratas menempati peringkat ke sepuluh seangkatan bukan hal buruk. Namun, tetap saja tak membuat keputusan sang Ayah berubah begitu saja.

Ibunya juga sama. Setiap hari selalu saja menceramahi dirinya dan juga mengomentari penampilannya. Bilang ini tidak baik lah, itu dilarang agamalah. Ugh, Lama-lama Lucy jengah mendengar petuah ibunya.

Lucy sama sekali tak sadar, makin hari penampilannya makin minim. Jilbab di kepalanya tak selebar saat ia sekolah di sd dulu. Begitu pula pakaianya semakin hari semakin tak tertutup. Ia bahkan pernah diminta oleh teman-temannya untuk melepas jillbabnya. Walau mengikuti tren fashion, gadis bermata coklat itu tetap teguh memegang prinsip menutup aurat.

 _"Allahu Akbar"_

Lafadz takbir tersebut membuat Lucy kembali ke alam sadar. Ia membatin suara siapa itu? Asalnya dari ruang ibadah

Ruangan itu dibuat secara khusus oleh Ayahnya untuk ia dan Ibunya supaya bisa solat lima waktu secara berjamaah karena kepala keluarga Heartfilia itu berkewajiban untuk solat di masjid atau musholla. Tak hanya beliau, kewajiban itu berlaku atas setiap muslim yang sehat.

Perlahan Lucy mengendap-endap, mengambil tempat bersembunyi di balik tembok, dan mengintip.

Ternyata sang pemilik suara adalah Ibunya sendiri. Dengan mukena putih bersih dan ditemani hamparan sajadah ia melantunkan Al Qur'an dengan suara yang amat merdu

 _"Wa qodhoo robbuka allaa ta'buduu illaa iyyaahu wa bil waalidaini ihsaanaa, immaa yablughonna indakal kibaro ahaduhumaa au kilaahumaa falaa taqul lahumaa uffiw wa laa tanharhumaa wa qul lahumaa qoulaan kariimaa"_

 _(Dan Tuhanmu telah memerintahkan agar kamu jangan menyembah selain Dia dan hendaklah berbuat baik kepada ibu bapak. Jika salah satu di antara keduanya atau kedua-duanya berusia lanjut dalam pemeliharaanmu, maka janganlah sekali-kali engkau berkata 'ah' dan janganlah engkau membentak keduanya, dam ucapkanlah kepada keduanya perkataan yang baik)_

 _"Wakhfidh lahumaa janaahadz dzulli minar rohmati wa qul rabbirhamhumaa kamaa robbayaanii shogiiraa"_

 _(Dan rendahkanlah dirimu terhadap keduanya dengan penuh kasih sayang kemudian katakanlah "Wahai Tuhanku, sayangilah keduanya sebagaimana mereka berdua telah mendidik diriku pada waktu kecil")_

Al Isra: 23-24

Lucy masih tetap memerhatikan Ibunya sampai beliau selesai solat. Selepas berdzikir, ibunya mengangkat tangan seraya berdoa:

"Ya Allah, aku memohon ampunanMu. Sesungguhnya hamba ini tak pantas berada di surga. Namun, aku tak kuat berada dalam panasnya api neraka. Maka berikanlah aku taubatMu dan ampunilah aku. Karena sesungguhnya Engkau adalah Pengampun dosa yang besar"

Layla mulai terisak. Air mata turun membanjiri wajahnya. Tapi, hal itu tidak dihiraukan oleh Ibu satu anak tersebut sama sekali. Kedua tangannya tetap mengadah, dan ia melanjutkan doanya:

"Ampunilah kedua orang tuaku, Ya Allah, yang telah mendidik diriku dengan sabar hingga menjadi seperti saat ini... Berilah mereka balasan yang pantas atas jasa mereka, karena aku tak akan mampu dan tak akan pernah mampu membalasnya... Tempatkanlah mereka di kedudukan yang tinggi di sisi-Mu..."

"Ampunilah dosaku dan dosa suamiku, Ya Allah, jika kami bedua lalai dari mengingatkan kesalahan kami... Bimbinglah rumah tangga kami agar tidak terjerumus dalam lubang maksiat dan kubangan dosa... Berikanlah kami rasa cinta tulus yang membuat kami semakin mencintai diri-Mu..."

Layla menghela napas sejenak. Ibu satu anak itu sedih mengingat sikap Lucy yang tak seperti dulu lagi, cenderung berontak dan kasar. Jujur saja ia lelah, amat sangat lelah berpikir bagaimana cara agar Lucy-nya kembali seperti dulu, , Lucy si gadis yang menaati perintah Allah dan Rasul-Nya, Lucy si gadis manis yang menuruti apa kata orang tuanya dan berakhlak mulia.

Wanita berperangai lembut itu memutuskan biar Allah saja yang tahu keluh kesahnya. Jangan sampai Jude, suaminya, atau anaknya tahu. Ia tak akan menyerah, tidak sebelum nafas sampai di ujung kerongkongan.

"Ya Allah ampunilah dosa-dosa Lucy... ampunilah segala perilaku buruknya terhadapku... jauhkanlah ia dari tipu daya setan...Dekatkanlah ia dengan orang-orang soleh... Bimbinglah ia agar selalu tetap berada di jalan-Mu... Berilah ia kebaikan di dunia... dan juga di akhirat..."

Badan Lucy bergetar saat doa tulus Ibunya itu terucap. Sesaat kemudian bulir-bulir asin mengalir menuruni kedua pipi pualamnya. Dalam batinnya ia berpikir Selama ini Ibunya sama sekali tidak marah atas perilakunya? Justru malah mendoakannya setiap malam serta tanpa kenal lelah menasihatinya agar tetap menjadi anak sholehah?

Berharap sang ibu tak menyadari keberadaannya, Lucy buru-buru kembali ke kamar pribadinya. Meringkuk di atas tempat tidur sembari menahan isakan tangisnya dengan bantal, gadis itu merenung kapan terakhir kali aku membuat Ibu tersenyum? Kapan terakhir kali aku membuat Ibu bahagia? Ya Allah, ampunilah diriku yang durhaka ini...

Pagi itu seorang Lucy Heartfilia bertekad, bahwa ia tak akan pernah membuat Ibunya menangis gara-gara tingkah lakunya lagi. Tak akan pernah.

 **Oh Ibuku engkaulah wanita**

 **Yang kucinta selama hidupku**

 **Maafkan anakmu bila ada salah**

 **Pengorbananmu tanpa balas jasa**

"Kriiingg!!!"

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Para siswi sekolah perempuan Fairy Tail bergegas membereskan peralatan belajar dan juga buku-buku pelajaran mereka supaya bisa meninggalkan gedung sekolah dengan cepat.

"Lu-chan, mau pulang bareng?" seorang gadis pendek dengan manik hazelnya berjalan mendekati bangku Lucy. Tas miliknya telah tersampir di punggung. Ia mendekap beberapa buku tebal di depan dada.

Anggukan kepala Lucy cukup menjadi jawaban. Segera gadis bermanik coklat itu meraih tasnya, mendekati orang yang mengajaknya pulang tadi kemudian secara bersamaan mereka meninggalkan kelas bertuliskan XII-1-A tersebut.

Di sebuah trotoar kota Magnolia di mana warna oranye mulai mendominasi kanvas langit empat orang gadis berjalan berdampingan seraya bercakap-cakap. Wajah cantik mereka membuat setiap orang, lebih khusus laki-laki, yang memandang mereka terpesona. Namun, saat melihat seragam sekolah yang mereka berempat kenakan membuat orang mengeryitkan dahi siapa mereka? Dimana mereka bersekolah? Kenapa pakaian mereka tertutup sekali?

Sadar penampilan mereka menjadi 'konsumsi publik' membuat seorang gadis dengan julukan 'titania' di sekolah memberikan pandangan membunuh bagi setiap orang seolah-olah berkata jika kalian memandangi kami seperti itu akan kubuat kalian menderita. Spontan saja, orang yang memandangi mereka memalingkan wajah dan menjauhi mereka berempat.

"Oh ya, kalian ingat besok hari apa?" gadis yang paling pendek di antara keempatnya membuka bahan pembicaraan.

Gadis dengan mata biru gelap memiringkan kepalanya "etto... memangnya hari apa, Levy-san?"

Dengan mata berbinar, Levy menjawab "besok hari ibu!"

"Benar juga ya" si 'titania' a.k.a Erza Scarlet mengangguk-angguk paham.

Kembali gadis yang bernama lengkap Levy Mcgarden tersebut melontarkan pertanyaan "kalian sudah menyiapkan hadiah untuk ibu kalian?"

Juvia memegang kepalanya "eh?! Juvia belum menyiapkan apa-apa"

Erza menghela napas kasar "Aku juga sama, belum terpikir memberikan sesuatu sama sekali!"

Levy menyadari kalau Lucy diam saja sejak mereka membicarakan topik 'hari ibu' "Lu-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sang gadis Heartfilia tersentak kaget. Namun, berkat kontrol diri yang baik ia mampu menormalkan rasa terkejutnya. Lucy menggeleng pelan "hm... aku baik-baik saja Levy-chan"

Bohong. Levy yang sudah mengenal Lucy luar dalam tahu bahwa sahabatnya ini tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi, ia tak menggubrisnya. Bisa saja kalau yang bersangkutan tak ingin berbicara soal ini. Ia akan bertanya, namun tidak sekarang "Baiklah kalau begitu"

Lucy sendiri merasa tak enak telah berbohong pada sahabatnya. Namun, ia punya alasan sendiri mengapa terpaksa harus melakukannya.

Dua hari yang lalu ibunya jatuh sakit dan sekarang berada di rumah sakit Magnolia. Hal itulah yang tengah dipikirkan Lucy. Dokter bilang sang nyonya Heartfilia mengalami kelelahan ditambah dengan gejala anemia yang mengakibatkan wanita itu harus menjalani rawat inap selama seminggu penuh.

Tiga hari terakhir dihabiskan Lucy untuk mendekam di rumah sakit. Kediamannya terasa sepi dan juga dingin tanpa keberadaan Ibunya. Jude dan Layla sendiri sudah menyuruh gadis itu untuk beristirahat saja di rumah, namun ia bersikeras menemani sang ibu tidur di rumah sakit.

"Yang penting tak harus berupa barang" suara Levy menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunan. "Kenangan yang sederhana namun berkesan juga bisa kita berikan ke ibu kita. Betul 'kan Lu-chan?"

Ditatap dengan wajah ceria itu mau tak mau membuat Lucy tersenyum. Ia sudah tahu apa yang akan diberikan pada Ibunya besok.

Mengusir rasa jenuh akibat berbaring hampir sepanjang hari Layla Heartfilia sedang membaca Al-Qur'an pemberian suaminya, yang sebenarnya didapat dari percetakan Al-Qur'an di kota madinah, dengan suara pelan. Wajah wanita keibuan itu sedikit memucat sebagai efek dari kelelahan yang menderanya. Ia terus membaca sampai ketika...

"Assalaamu'alaikum, mama!"

Mendapati sang anak yang tersenyum cerah saat membuka pintu kamar ruang VIP itu membuat Layla tersenyum "Wa'alaikumussalaam warohmatullah, Lucy"

Lucy berjalan mendekat dengan hati-hati. Kedua tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung "ma, aku ingin memberikan mama sesuatu"

Kening Layla berkerut sedikit "hm... apa itu, sayang?"

Segera Lucy menyodorkan sebuket bunga yang terdiri dari bunga daffodil, daisy, aster, dan anggrek putih "selamat hari ibu, ma"

Layla terpana. Sungguh di luar dugaan sang anak berbuat seperti ini. Dadanya sesak oleh rasa haru yang membuncah "maa syaa Allah indah sekali, sayang. Terima kasih ya, nak"

Anak kandung semata wayangnya itu menggeleng pelan "harusnya Lucy yang berkata begitu, ma. Terima kasih sudah membesarkan Lucy hingga seperti ini. Lucy bersyukur pada Allah karena sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mengenal wanita mulia seperti mama, yang tak pernah menyerah dalam mendidik Lucy, yang tak pernah putus asa untuk terus membimbing Lucy"

Air mata gadis bermata coklat itu mulai menetes, namun ia tetap melanjutkan "maafkan Lucy, ma... di usia Lucy yang sekarang belum pernah bisa membahagiakan mama... maafkan juga sikap Lucy yang membuat mama gundah... Lucy memang belum bisa menjadi anak yang berbakti... Tapi, in syaa Allah, Lucy akan berusaha jadi anak yang mama idamkan... menjadi anak yang sholehah, berakhlak mulia, dan baik hati..."

Rasanya meleleh Layla menyimak kalimat-kalimat itu. Ia juga menangis, bukan tangisan sedih, melainkan tangis haru dan bahagia. Wanita cantik itu merentangkan kedua tangan lentik miliknya lebar-lebar "kemari, nak..."

Lucy menghambur ke pelukan ibunya. Sang ibu berkata "Lucy, mama meridhoimu nak... Semoga kamu menjadi wanita muslimah yang mulia, ya..."

Mendengarnya makin membuat Lucy mengeratkan pelukannya serta terisak lebih keras.

 **Ya Allah ampuni dosanya**

 **Sayangilah seperti menyayangiku**

 **Berilah ia kebahagiaan**

 **Di dunia juga di akhirat**

"Ma, kenapa mama menangis?" suara cempreng itu memecah kesunyian pemakaman kota Magnolia di sore hari.

Dengan cepat Lucy Heartfilia menghapus air matanya "mama kangen nenek, Nashi"

Kening anak bernama Nashi itu mengerut "bukannya nenek lagi bobo di sini? Kalau bobo kan bisa bangun lagi. Ya 'kan ma?"

Pertanyaan spontan nan polos itu justru membuat ibu berusia dua puluh tiga tahun itu kembali menangis. Jujur saja, ia amat merindukan ibunya yang telah berpulang tiga tahun silam. Wanita itu ingin sekali memperkenalkan Nashi pada sang ibu.

Melihat mamanya kembali menangis, kedua mata coklat Nashi berkaca-kaca "ma, Nashi bikin mama cedih ya?"

Lucy menggeleng "bukan, sayang" Dibelainya pipi mulus sang putri yang berusia tiga tahun "Nashi anak cantik dan baik kok. Anak kesayangan mama. In syaa Allah, Nashi tak akan membuat mama sedih. Ya kan Nashi?" Anak itu hanya mengangguk lugu.

Lucy berdiri dari posisi jongkok perlahan. Tangan kanannya mengusap-usap perut buncit miliknya. Bukan karena lemak yang menumpuk, melainkan adik Nashi yang berusia tujuh bulan sedang tumbuh di dalam sana. Wanita bermata coklat itu menggendong putrinya dan berjalan menjauh dari makam sang ibu seraya mengucapkan salam dalam hati Assalaamu'alaikum, ma.

"Ma, kata papa mama kan gak boleh angkat yang belat-belat" ujar Nashi. "Nashi belat gak ma?"

Kekehan geli terdengar dari mulut Lucy. Sembari berjalan, ia merapikan jilbab merah marun yang membungkus mahkota merah jambu sang anak "tentu tidak, sayang"

Suaminya, Natsu Dragneel, itu memang terlalu over-protective. Mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga ringan seperti mencuci piring atau memasak tidak boleh. Menggendong Nashi juga tidak boleh. Ke kamar mandi saja harus terus diawasi.

Awalnya, Lucy agak jengkel dengan tingkah suaminya. Lama-kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa. Itulah Natsu. Jika di depan orang lain anak pasangan Tetsuya Dragneel dan Aya Dragneel itu terlihat berwibawa juga tegas, maka di rumah ia bersikap bagai orang konyol yang mampu membuat suasana rumah menjadi lebih hidup.

"Haaah..." hembusan napas kasar menjadi hal pertama yang didengar oleh Lucy saat keluar dari komplek pemakaman. "Luce, sudah kubilang untuk tidak_"

"Tidak mengangkat yang berat-berat" ia memotong perkataan suaminya. "Natsu, Nashi bukan benda" Lucy menatap Nashi yang tengah cemberut dengan penuh kelembutan "ia adalah putriku yang sudah kukandung selama sembilan bulan. Tak masalah jika aku menggendongnya 'kan, Dragneel-sama?"

Pembelaan Lucy membuat sikap Natsu melunak "aku minta maaf Heartfilia-sama"

Lucy tergelak "bukan padaku, Dragneel-sama. Tapi, minta maaflah pada hime-sama"

Natsu mendekati sang anak yang berada dalam gendongan istri tercinta "Hime-sama, apakah anda mau memaafkan saya?"

Permintaan maaf papanya membuat Nashi tertawa "Hihihi... papa lucu. Tentu saja Nashi mau memaafkan papa"

Cengiran menghiasi wajah Natsu "itu baru putri kesayangan papa" Pria berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu melirik arloji di tangan kirinya, pukul empat lebih tiga puluh menit "Nah, sudah waktunya kita pulang. Ayo!"

Berjalan berdampingan keluarga kecil itu tampak harmonis dan serasi. Lucy menoleh ke belakang sesaat sebelum ia menatap lembayung senja.

 _Terima kasih, mama. Memoriku tentang mama akan selalu ada dalam sanubari hatiku._

Fin~

Alhamdulillah, selesai di tengah-tengah waktu UAS. Bagi yang berkenan silahkan mengisi kotak review. Terima kasih telah membaca.

Assalaamu'alaikum. Salam sejahtera untuk kita semua.

Sincerely,

Zahid Akbar


End file.
